


【翻译】Maybe He's Born With It

by liangdeyu



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, 译自skaoi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: Trixie爬上他的大腿盯着他的脸看，然后她笑着说：“你的眼睛好美，Lucifer。”他不自然地笑了笑，心里却在怀疑她是不是打算把他的眼睛挖出来，“呃……谢谢……？”她探头过来凑得更近了，“你画眼线的时候有没有戳到过眼睛？”





	【翻译】Maybe He's Born With It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maybe He's Born With It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766852) by [skaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/pseuds/skaoi). 



> 作者按：  
> 我需要写点搞笑的东西，我想这篇就是了……  
> 标题完全是对美宝莲旧广告语*的恶搞。  
> *Maybe she's born with it. Maybe it's Maybelline. （或许是因为天生丽质，或许是因为美宝莲。）

“Lucifer……？”

小人类的声音令他神经紧绷，他勇敢地尽力不要面露痛苦，“怎么了，孩子？”他坐在警探的公寓里的沙发上环顾四周，“需要我叫你妈妈过来吗？”Chloe出去接电话了，留撒旦单独跟她的后代待在一起。从门外传来的声音来看，她正在跟Daniel争吵，因为后者今晚早些时候没来出席“墨西哥玉米卷周二”活动。

Trixie爬上他的大腿盯着他的脸看，然后她笑着说：“你的眼睛好美，Lucifer。”

他不自然地笑了笑，心里却在怀疑她是不是打算把他的眼睛挖出来，“呃……谢谢……？”

她探头过来凑得更近了，“你画眼线的时候有没有戳到过眼睛？”

Lucifer眨了眨眼：“抱歉你说什么？”

这孩子指了指他的脸，“你的眼线。我敢打赌你肯定练习了好多次才学会怎么画好。是你妈妈教你的吗？你也用睫毛膏吗？你的睫毛超——级长！”

他恼怒地说：“我不用睫毛膏，孩子。”

Trixie的笑容扩大了，“你能教我画眼线吗？”她看了一眼门口然后压低声音说，“不过别告诉妈咪，她说我还太小，可是我想你会教我的，对吗？你会吗？就当卖我个人情？求求求求求你？”

他的眉毛差点挑进发际线，这孩子想要个人情。见了鬼了。

Lucifer抬起手来阻止她说下去，“幼崽，就算我想答应，你妈知道了会把我一脚踹回地狱的……”

“妈咪梦到过你，”女孩坏笑着打断他，“有一天夜里我去她房间想让她给我倒杯水，听见她在梦里叫你的名字。”

邪恶的笑容爬上他的脸颊，他倾身问道：“噢，真的吗？”

她点点头，发辫随之跳动，“是啊！她在床上扭来扭去好像很不舒服的样子，我试着叫醒她，但她睡得太沉了。”

Lucifer反手就从口袋里抽出一根香奈儿88号眼线笔，“眼线笔越贵，责任越大，孩子。小心使用，嗯？”

Trixie抓住眼线笔从他腿上跳了下去，“谢了，Lucifer！”她跑进卧室，咯咯笑着关上门。

他整理了一下外套然后翘起二郎腿等着Chloe聊完，他的超自然听力告诉他Dan将会在比喻义的狗窝里待上不短的时间。

就在警探回来的同时，Trixie从房间里跳了出来……小脸看起来就像一只浣熊。“Trixie，你怎么……”

这孩子满脸都是灿烂的笑容，“妈咪！妈咪！你看！Lucifer给我了一根眼线笔！我美不美？！”

Chloe张大嘴巴瞪着她然后一个眼刀甩向她的搭档，“Lucifer！”


End file.
